


Map Reading

by sirius



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius/pseuds/sirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written in 2008 and contains sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Map Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2008 and contains sexual content.

When Siwon returns to the apartment, Heechul's there alone. He's standing in the middle of the living area, his foot in one hand, trying to get his sock off. From the doorway, Siwon can hear Hankyung's voice. They're always so loud, on the 'phone. 

“What?” Heechul is saying. “What, hang on. What news? You can't leave me hanging, bastard, tell me your news!”

Siwon carefully sets down his bag, folds him arms at the mess strewn about everywhere. There's magazines he doesn't feel he should look at, all over the floor. Hankyung's news, he thinks, should be that he's found a nice Chinese maid to look after the apartment. Siwon's in the middle of considering whether that's at all racist when Heechul swears.

“Fuck, his signal's gone!” he says. “He has news! I'll never know his news!”

“He'll be home in an hour,” Siwon reasons. “You'll hear about it then.”

“Yeah, well, I won't be the first to know, then,” Heechul retorts. 

“So?” Siwon says. He's busy admiring the way Heechul's shirt pulls up around the hipbone, not really concentrating on Hankyung's news or lack of news. 

“So,” Heechul intones. “What's the point in knowing something if you don't know it first? I can't torment Kangin with it if he finds out first.”

“Why would he find out first? You're not making any sense.” It's hardly an irregular occurrence, but Siwon does his best to keep up.

“He and Eeteuk are meeting him at the airport,” Heechul replies, flopping down onto the sofa with a long-suffering sigh. “Nobody tells me anything. Nobody loves me.”

“Your cat loves you,” Siwon says, after a while. 

“Thanks,” Heechul says. “That makes me feel so much better.”

 

“Look, Teukie, I'm not saying you're a shit navigator, but-”

“The map is the right way up this time! I swear, it's the right way up!”

“Yeah, I see, that's great, but you're not reading it properly – you're reading downwards instead of upwards. See, we're...nowhere near the airport.”

“Scenic route?” Eeteuk suggests, as Kangin turns the car around. Kangin taps his thumb on the wheel and checks his 'phone again, while they're stationary.

“Are you sure he didn't give you a clue?” he says. “Anything at all?”

“Not before he was cut off,” Eeteuk says. “He said we were celebrating tonight. That was it.”

“Crap,” Kangin says. “That could be anything. Wait, drive through. I need a burger.”

Eeteuk sits, patiently, as Kangin orders and ponders the mysteries of the known universe over mustard and overcooked beef. He steals the onion rings when Kangin's not looking, and Kangin pretends not to notice. It's all very peaceful, until:

“Maybe he's gotten married,” Eeteuk says. “Maybe he'll come back with his new wife.”

“Don't say that,” Kangin says, around burger. “Fuck. I mean, happy for him and everything, but...fuck.”

“Yeah,” Eeteuk says. “Or maybe he's got a pet! A dog or something. I'd like a dog.”

“I think you have to put dogs in quarantine,” Kangin says. “I dunno, ring Heechul and ask what they do with him when he goes on holiday.”

Eeteuk hits him. Then, he rings Heechul.

 

Heechul is slowly making his way into Siwon's lap. Siwon doesn't know it yet, or perhaps he does and he's just being polite, Heechul doesn't really care. Siwon seems to have forgotten about Hankyung and about the mystery news – his eyes, for once, aren't glued to the Bible, but glued to the line of Heechul's fingers around the buttons on his shirt. 

“Anybody could come home,” he says, it comes out a whisper. His eyes dart from his chest to Heechul's face. Heechul can't stand how hot it is when Siwon looks at him, all clandestine and vaguely afraid. There's something to be said for rooting a six foot man to the floor with how much he wants you. Something to be said for the way Siwon's hands shake when he's trying not to think about Heechul at all. 

“Nobody's going to come home,” Heechul says. “Nobody's due back for ages.”

“Well,” Siwon says. “I think it's rude to disrespect the living area like this, it's communal, and-”

“Last night,” Heechul says, sliding across the sofa and kicking a leg over Siwon's thighs. “Everybody sat in here and watched porn together, like dirty boys. Do you know that they do that? It's already unclean. I'm just saying, we could add a little bit of-”

“I can't believe you all did that,” Siwon says. He's now worried about where he's sitting. “I'm so glad I don't live here.”

“If you did live here, we could do this more often,” Heechul says. 

“Like I said,” Siwon says. “It's good that I don't live here.”

“Prude,” Heechul says. 

“Slut,” Siwon retorts, with a hint of a smile. It makes Heechul stiffen against him, half with shock, half with arousal. He swats Siwon hard on the arm, and then wriggles comfortable in his lap for good measure. 

“Oh,” he says. “Now you don't have a choice. You have to get me off.”

“Excuse me,” Siwon says. “I'm a good Catholic boy. I don't do things like that.”

“Take the night off,” Heechul says. “And put your hand in my pants.”

“No,” Siwon says. “You're the devil in the desert, and I'm-”

“Alright, alright,” Heechul says, digging for Siwon's hand and nudging it past his waistband. “There's moments when your biblical analogies are hot and moments where I feel like I'm in Sunday school. Shut up and get me off.”

“I never learnt this in Sunday school,” Siwon says, but his grip is tight and his palm compliant.

“You should,” Heechul says, eyes lidding. “It'd improve your conversion rate no end.”

 

“No answer,” Eeteuk says. “He's probably dancing with his cat again.”

“So,” Kangin says. “I heard you all watched porn last night.”

Eeteuk at least has the decency to blush as he looks out of the window. “No,” he lies. “No, I don't know anything about that.”

“You're the worst liar in the world,” Kangin says. “You should've invited me.”

“It'd be weird, us watching porn together,” Eeteuk says. 

“Why?”

“I dunno,” Eeteuk says, thinking. “The last time we watched porn together, you were drunk and horny and you tried to hump my leg.”

“Did I?” Kangin asks, before dissolving into a guffaw. “Fuck, I'm sorry. I don't remember.”

“Well,” Eeteuk says. “Like I said. Weird.”

“It's not my fault,” Kangin says. “You look like a girl.”

Eeteuk gives him a look, and Kangin knows it's time to shut up. 

 

Heechul's trying to multi-task. He doesn't like it, but in certain circumstances (mostly sexual) it's a must. Unless you like being selfish, which generally Heechul does but not in certain circumstances (mostly sexual). Only, it's difficult to grind down with your ass and move up with your hips, and he growls in frustration with the concentration of it, when really he's so damn close and all he wants is to come without trying to wriggle in the way Siwon really, really likes.

“Fuck's sake,” he says, shifting about and undoing the belt and fly on Siwon's jeans until the metal is pressing against his stomach. Siwon makes a hoarse noise as he digs his hand in, desperate for contact, still pushing his cock into Siwon's limp hand. 

“Fucking don't stop,” he gasps, stroking Siwon far too hard, far too fast, but needy, but essential, and the moment Siwon tightens up again he cries out, comes on his hand. Far too fast, but needy and essential. It takes him minutes to recover, the dim light coming back to him, the husky shape of objects around him. Siwon's face: amused but taut, horny, irritated. He's stopped halfway through, something Heechul does a lot because he comes really annoyingly fast.

“Sorry,” he says, “sorry, look-” He's about to set in again, about to spur his tingling hand back into some sort of motion, when Siwon abruptly shifts him onto the floor. 

“Oh, come _on_ ”, he moans, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “I didn't mean to, I-”

Only Siwon isn't moving away, isn't going off in the huff, he's...staying where he is and looking at Heechul with that infuriatingly fixed expression.

“What?” Heechul says, folding his arms. “What? What is it?”

Siwon raises one eyebrow.

Heechul sticks out his tongue.

Slowly, Siwon reaches for his cock with one hand and the back of Heechul's skull with the other. 

“Oh, no, you don't-” Heechul says, but the words are swallowed as Siwon moves him down and he takes it, glorious to be wanted, glorious to be demanded, glorious glorious glorious.

He digs his nails into Siwon's thigh, just to prove a point. 

 

“He's not answering,” Eeteuk says.

“Look, I didn't mean to call you a girl,” Kangin says. “Or say you looked like a girl. Which did I do?”

“You said I looked like a girl,” Eeteuk says. 

“I didn't mean to. I was joking. I always call you a girl.”

“Yeah,” Eeteuk says. “I know you do.”

“Does it piss you off?”

“No,” Eeteuk says. “I just wish you didn't see me that way.”

“What way?” Kangin says. “God, are you reading the map wrong again? I don't know where the hell we are. Fuck, I think we're even further away than when we started-”

Eeteuk winds down the car window and throws the map out. It bounces away towards the side of the road, and falls down into a ditch. Kangin follows its journey with his jaw falling open.

“What did you do that for?” he cries. “Teukie, we're completely lost and I-”

“I'm not lost,” Eeteuk says. “You're lost. Follow the road signs. Follow the signs, Kangin.”

“You're always lost!” Kangin says. “You can't read a map to save your life!”

“I'm not talking about the road,” Eeteuk retorts. “I'm talking about. It's a metaphor, Kangin. Where you talk about one thing but mean another.”

“Oh, God,” Kangin says. “This ended in tears last time.”

“I just wish you could see me differently,” Eeteuk says.

“At the moment I'm seeing you as the guy who just threw the damn map out of the window!”

“Least I'm a guy now,” Eeteuk says. “That's an improvement.”

“Shit,” Kangin says. “We're 35 miles from the airport. Shit. Look, what is it? What's the problem? Can we do this in a language I speak?”

“In Kangin-speak,” Eeteuk says. “I wish you wanted to hump my leg because I'm Eeteuk. Not because I look like a girl.”

“Why do you want me to hump your leg?” Kangin says. “I mean, it's pretty far down on most people's aspirations list.”

“I don't know,” Eeteuk says. “I just really do. Because you're Kangin. I just want you to.”

Kangin drives for a while, until the signs start reading _22 miles to go_ , then _12_ , then _6_. At _4_ , he speaks.

“Why didn't you tell me that before?”

Eeteuk shrugs. “You think I look like a girl.”

“I think you look like Eeteuk,” Kangin says. “Hot. Maybe a bit like a girl. But mostly just Eeteuk. If you want me to hump you, just ask. That's what friends are for.”

“I don't think that's what friends are-”

“It's a _metaphor_ , Teukie, God, keep up.”

When he stops at the lights, he looks over at Eeteuk, who looks out of the window. The curve of his smile spreads around his face, just to where Kangin can see it. Incomprehensibly beautiful.

“Come back to my place,” Kangin says. 

 

Heechul's 'phone is ringing. He's trying to reach out and pick it up, but Siwon slams his free hand down on top of Heechul's. The other is tied up in Heechul's hair, so Heechul doesn't risk a fight. Siwon's head is back and his eyes are tight shut and he's breathing through his nostrils the way he always does when he's just, almost there. Heechul flattens his tongue out and hums angrily in his throat, until Siwon's fingers tighten. 

“Hey,” 

Siwon's answering his 'phone. He's answering. His goddamn. Phone.

“No,” he says, a little shakily. “Not sure where Heechul is, sorry. I'll tell him you rang, okay?”

Heechul bares a little edge of teeth, until Siwon jumps. 

“Hankyung's news?” Siwon looks down at Heechul, whose eyes are bright and dark. “No, I haven't heard. I haven't – oh, I've got to-”

The 'phone cuts out as its dropped, as Siwon's hand wrenches in Heechul's hair and he feels the back of Heechul's throat, just there. He yells, loud with surprise. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, after a few minutes. Heechul is lapping clean, like a cat. “I hate it when you do that, you smug-”

“You were asking for it,” Heechul says. “I had to do something. You love it. Anyway, who was on the 'phone?”

“Eeteuk,” Siwon says, breathlessly. His limbs feel boneless. He can't even be bothered to tidy himself up. 

“What did he say?” Heechul says, climbing back onto the sofa and leaning in, as if hearing some enormous secret.

“Nothing,” Siwon says. “He doesn't know anything. They're off to Kangin's flat.”

“Oh,” Heechul says. “I thought they were picking him up?”

“Oh,” Siwon says. “Oh, _shit_.”

 

When Kangin falls through the door, Eeteuk follows. He's dropped his 'phone in the stairwell, but he supposes that Siwon will survive. He sounded strange, anyway, kind of tired or choked or something. Eeteuk puts it out of his mind.

When Kangin falls down onto the bed, Eeteuk follows, tugging his shirt over his head.

“I'm sure we've forgotten something,” Kangin is saying, helping with his jeans.

“Yeah,” Eeteuk says. “To do this years ago.”

“Oh,” Kangin says, with a wolfish grin. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

 

“So,” Hankyung is saying, to the businessman next to him in the airport bar, the one who looks suspiciously like he wishes he hadn't sat down. “You want to hear my news, right?”

“Um,” the man says, looking around him. “Well, I really should be-”

“It's good,” Hankyung says. “Honestly. You'll want to celebrate with me afterwards.”

“Well, okay,” the man says. “I suppose I can spare a few moments-”

“Well,” Hankyung says. “The truth is-”


End file.
